Solve for $c$. $6c+14=-5c+4+9c$ $c =$
We need to manipulate the equation to get $ c $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 6c+14&=-5c+4+9c\\\\ 6c+14&=4+4c &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ 6c+14 {-4c} &= 4+4c{-4c} &&\gray{\text{Subtract 4c from each side.}}\\\\ 2c+14&=4 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ 2c+14{-14} &= 4{-14} &&\gray{\text{Subtract 14 from each side.}}\\\\ 2c &=-10 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ \dfrac{2c}{{2}} &= \dfrac{-10}{{2}} &&\gray{\text{Divide each side by 2.}}\\\\ c &= {-5} &&\gray{\text{Simplify.}} \end{aligned}$ The answer: $c = { -5 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]